


Honeymoon

by redfavor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfavor/pseuds/redfavor
Summary: Sera & Verlen Lavellan's wedding night. Verlen wants to try something different.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first fic ever so sorry if its Hot Garbo. very much written for myself bc i love my inquizzy/sera. lmk if theres any errors bc i didnt have anyone proof read for me Rip also sorry if the formatting is off at all. im dying bro. Enjoy

"Sera-- I want--"  


Verlen lifted her head from between Sera's legs, propping herself up on an elbow. Sera's calloused fingers combed through dark hair, furrowing her eyebrows at Verlen's serious expression.  


"You want?"  


Sera's gaze drifted from her wife's (her wife!!) eyes and down to her reddened lips. The color Verlen normally wore had been kissed away hours ago. She licked her bottom lip nervously and flushed, looking away from Sera's face. She nuzzled her face into Sera's thigh and took a deep breath.  


"I want..." her voice was muffled as she continued, "to try something new."  


Sera snorted and tugged softly on Verlen's hair to look in her eyes.  


"New's good, yeah? What’s there to be shy about?”  


Verlen grimaced and bit her lip before responding. She had been mulling this idea over for a while, after Dorian mentioned that, perhaps familiarity would help Sera’s fear of magic.  


"You may... not like it? The idea of it."  


"Try me," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows and a wiggle of her hips. Verlen sat up and crossed her legs, interlocking her fingers nervously. Sera stayed sprawled out on the gaudy Orlesian bed, laying back on giant, feather-stuffed pillows.  


"I want to try using... Magic."  


Sera couldn't prevent her face from twisting up as panic tightened her chest. She crinkled her nose and shook her head.  


"Magic? I am NOT letting you magic my... Bits."  


"I won't hurt you!"  


"You can't know that!"  


Verlen’s stomach dropped. She ached. She didn’t want to cause a fight or shut down, especially not on their wedding night. She was determined to push through her own feelings.  


"It can't be worse than the bee-tube-thing, can it?"  


"Bees can't turn you into little people chunks, Inky!"  


Sera had a point. Even if a tube full of bees was an ill-advised sex instrument, it wasn't necessarily as dangerous as magic.  


"I've done it on myself before. It doesn't... hurt. I can show you?" she questioned hopefully, looking at Sera's tensed form. She was taking deep breaths and clenching her jaw as her hands fidgeted together.  


"I won't hurt you."  


Sera still looked suspicious. The crease lines around her mouth were deep, accentuating her frown. She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek before her expression softened.  


"I'm not gonna let you do whatever magic-y magic to... places unless you do it on yours first."  


"I promise it’s not scary magic."  


"Not scary my arse!"  


There was a still tinge of panic at the edge of her voice still but the thought of Verlen showing her had calmed her considerably. As she thought it over, she supposed it might not be that bad. And maybe she was a bit excited. She rubbed her hand over her face and turned to Verlen again.  


"Go on, then. I'm a little excited. Just a bit. Didn't tell you though! Don't laugh. This is what being around mages does to you. Hmph.”  


Verlen couldn't help but huff out a nervous laugh, interrupting Sera’s grumbling.  


"Hey! I told you not to laugh! Get on with your naughty sex magic!"  


"I mean it’s not only for sex..."  


"Stop stop stop! I don't wanna know more than I have to! Just do it, yeah?"  


Verlen nodded and uncrossed her legs before spreading them wide. Sera gave her an appreciative smirk and Verlen rolled her eyes through the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She dipped lightly into her mana pool, pulling magic to her hands. The hair on her arms stood up as she felt the familiar dry crackle of electricity magic surround her fingers. It wasn't strong and it definitely wasn't enough to hurt her but it had a uniquely intense feeling.  
She touched her inner thighs with her hands and sent the electricity pulsing along her legs up to her groin. The muscles of her legs twitched in response, shuddering a bit. She stroked her hands up and down her thighs, sparks jumping from her fingers and sending shivers up her spine. She kept a hand on one thigh as the other moved over her vulva, fingers spreading her lips and rubbing gently over her clit. She hummed softly at the contact and circled her fingers more firmly, purple electricity sparking through them and connecting with the sensitive skin of her clit and labia. She rubbed down, over her hole, and pressed a finger insistently at the entrance.  


"Andraste's tits."  


Sera was transfixed, staring as her wife began to finger herself, magic jumping playfully around her hands. Verlen thrust a finger in and out at a leisurely pace and laughed, looking up to Sera's red face.  


"Saying another woman's name when I'm right here?" Her voice was soft and breathy. She continued, "Be careful, I might get jealous."  


"I'd piss in Andraste's drink if it meant seeing you like this, Inky."  


Sera's tone was soft and reverent and conveyed a rare, genuine intensity. Verlen flushed and turned away, trying to hide her smile.  


"Don't say that. I'm flattered but I don't think she'd appreciate drinking your piss."  


They devolved into a fit of giggles and leaned towards each other. Verlen dismissed the spell and laced their fingers together, palms pressed tight. Sera scooted closer and touched her forehead to Verlen's. Verlen closed the distance between their lips, tilting her head to get a better angle. Sera kissed intensely and erratically. Her warmth made Verlen feel like she was kissing the sun; tangling tongues with a wild, burning star. It was exactly as one would expect from Sera. The way she moved was like a dance, pulling away, expecting Verlen to follow, before sweeping her up and away. No matter how many times they kissed, Verlen's breath was always taken away. It was overwhelming and all-encompassing. Sera bit at her lips, worrying the lower between her teeth, and released Verlen's hands to instead grab her hips. She leant back and pulled Verlen closer, moving her into position to straddle Sera's thighs. Their hips pressed together and Verlen broke the kiss, gasping.  


"Sera."  


"Mm." She had begun kissing down Verlen's tattooed neck, sucking marks into it.  


"Sera." Verlen pushed her head away gently and used her other hand to pull one of Sera's hands from her hip. She sat back on her heels and held Sera's wrist out in front of her, other hand coming to hover unsurely above it.  


"Can I?"  


Sera curled her lip and looked away as if she was considering it deeply.  


"Rrrrrrgh. I dunno. Does it really feel that good?"  


Verlen nodded, not trusting her voice to keep her excitement hidden. Magic was a vital part of her being, taught from a young age that what she had was a gift, a talent. She wanted to share it with the one she loved most. But she understood why Sera was afraid, told and shown her whole life that magic was a dangerous tool, too easily misused. Sera's jaw worked as she mulled over Verlen's request.  


"I won't do it if you don't--"  


"Do it."  


"Really?"  


"Yeah. Just... be careful? We can’t have a proper honeymoon if I'm a crisped corpse."  


Verlen laughed and buried her face in Sera's neck. She breathed in her warmth, pressing against freckled skin.  


"I won't hurt you. Thank you for trusting me," She whispered as she kissed Sera's throat gently.  


"Yeah, yeah, just do it so I don't change my mind" Sera spoke with a smile in her voice, though she was still apprehensive about the whole magic situation. She did trust Verlen, though. She trusted Verlen not to hurt her, and if it made her happy, she could try. Verlen summoned the electricity again, causing Sera's hairs to raise and goosebumps to spread across her arms.  


"Eugh it feels... tingle-y."  


Verlen's hand stilled.  


"I can stop?"  


"It's not... bad, I guess. Just weird. Really weird."  


“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Verlen said with an amused smirk.  


“I can still feel it! Stupid magic. Stupid mage wife.”  


Verlen laughed.  


“A stupid mage wife you chose to marry. And here I thought you were wildly in love with me.”  


“I am! I wouldn’t let you do this if I wasn’t mad with it.”  


Verlen refocused on Sera’s wrist, rubbing circles into her skin with her non-magicked hand. Sera was squeezing her eyes shut as if she was about to be stabbed, or pricked by a needle, or some other, similar act. Verlens fingers brushed Sera’s inner wrist, sparks running from them to the thin skin. Sera flinched and yelped, jerking her wrist back. Verlen stopped immediately, wide-eyed and afraid she’d done too much and hurt her.  


“Did it hurt? Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I’m so sorry we don’t have to do that anymore. I’m sorry are you--”  


“Inky!”  


She spoke again, barely a whisper, “I’m sorry.”  


“Shit! No, it’s fine, really! I’m not hurt. Didn’t hurt. Just surprising, that’s all. S’okay.”  


Sera cupped Verlen’s cheek and kissed her. Verlen took a slow breath through her nose, pushing back the wave of guilt. She leaned into the kiss and moved her hands to curl in Sera’s short hair. Sera leaned back and laughed a little nervously.  


“Do you-- Re-try, yeah?”  


Verlen frowned, unsure if Sera was just humoring her or if she genuinely wanted Verlen to try again. Sera pressed a finger between Verlen’s eyebrows, smoothing the wrinkle.  


“Don’t go thinking so much. Your head’ll blow up. I want you to do it again.”  


To prove her point, she stuck her arm out, shoving her wrist in Verlen’s face.  


“C’mon, Inky.”  


Verlen sighed and held Sera’s wrist gently. She planted a kiss on the web of blue-green veins and looked up at Sera, catching her eyes.  


“You’ll tell me if it hurts or you want to stop, right?”  


“‘Course. Wouldn’t let you get away with it. Might have to get revenge.”  


Sera smiled at Verlen before kicking her foot on the bed. She laughed as she said, “I’m getting impatient, though, Miss Lady Inquisitor. I think I’m all dry down there now so get on with it.”  


Verlen surrounded her hand with magic once more and held Sera’s wrist gingerly. This time, when the sparks touched skin, Sera flinched but didn’t move away. Verlen placed her hand solidly on Sera’s arm, fingers curling around the flesh of her forearm. Sera shivered and adjusted slightly, stretching towards Verlen. Verlen responded by sliding her hand up and over her shoulder, coming to rest on the top of Sera’s chest. Her hand splayed between Sera’s sharp collarbones, fingers extending to touch the bottom of her throat. Verlen sent waves of pulsing electricity through her hand and into Sera’s chest and up her throat. Sera was covered in goosebumps and she let out a small, strained noise.  
“Still okay?” Verlen asked, both out of genuine care, and to tease. It was rare that Sera was embarrassed about anything, but her shamelessness didn’t seem to extend to Verlen paying her this kind of attention, despite the amount of times they’d had sex.  


“Shut up,” Sera replied breathlessly. She gasped with seemingly every spark that danced across her skin, sending shivers down her torso that settled into a low heat below her stomach. Verlen’s hand had drifted lower, cupping one of Sera’s breasts. Her other hand joined the first, mirroring its actions. She massaged them as electricity coursed through her. Sera moaned and arched off the bed, pressing into Verlen’s hands. Verlen ran a hand down Sera’s ribcage and with her other, she pinched Sera’s nipple. The noise Sera made may or may not have been a squeak. Sera would never admit it was. Verlen leaned forward to suck the other nipple into her mouth, licking and kissing it, rolling the bud between her teeth gently. Just enough to tease. Verlen’s electrified hand continued its path down Sera’s body, down her thigh, and back up to her hip, thumb rubbing over the juncture between Sera’s thigh and her vulva. Sera shifted her hips, attempting to nudge Verlen’s hand closer to where she wanted it, electric magic and all. Verlen’s fingers brushed timidly against the brown curls of Sera’s pubic hair before pressing between her lips. Sera gasped and arched into the touch. The electricity was intense, coursing through her, pleasure coming in insistant waves, urging her towards orgasm embarrassingly fast.  


“Inky… Verlen,” she moaned, hips stuttering up towards Verlen’s hand. The slick of her arousal practically dripped from her entrance. Verlen stared dazedly at Sera coming undone so quickly. She could feel how wet Sera was against her fingers as she teased around her rim.  
“Fingers. Now. Need it,” she demanded and was rewarded with two fingers immediately sliding into her, curling against her walls. Verlen groaned at the hot clench of Sera around her, thrusting them roughly, making sure the electricity spell was under control. The pad of her thumb rubbed against Sera’s clit as her fingers slid in and out of her hole. Sera was shuddering with each thrust, moaning and crying out as her legs tensed.  


“Verlen--” she gasped out between her moans. Verlen understood, felt Sera clench and spasm around her fingers, and she concentrated the spell on the spot she knew would make Sera scream. And she did scream. She screamed as she came, fucking herself on Verlen’s hand, hips jerking wildly. Verlen eased the spell away as Sera’s orgasm faded, thrusting gently through the aftershocks.  


“Maker’s hairy arse,” she gasped, breathing heavily. Her chest rose and fell and she flopped back into the bed, feeling boneless and relaxed.  


“Good then?”  


“Good? Better than good. Amazing. Shit.”  


Verlen crawled up the bed and laid next to her wife, tucking her head against her boney shoulder.  


“Still afraid of magic?”  


Sera snorted and pushed her head against Verlen’s.  


“Not that spell maybe. But the rest of it, yeah. If you figure out how to use them all for bedroom fun, though, we’d have to see. Speaking of.” Sera rolled over so she was draped across Verlen and dipped her hand down her muscular form. Her fingers rubbed against Verlen’s slit, feeling the slickness of her lips.  


“Had fun getting me off, mm?”  


“Hmm… A bit.” Verlen wrapped her arms around Sera’s neck and kissed her jaw as she moved her hips against Sera’s hand.  


“Maker, you’re dripping.” Verlen whined and raised her hips.  


“What do you want, Inky? Fingers?”  


Verlen nodded against Sera’s skin, practically shivering with want. The muscles in her abdomen were clenched and she ground her hips, searching for friction.  


“Miss Inquisitor wants her cunt fingered, isn’t this juicy gossip. Juicy like some other things I can think of.” Sera snickered, kissing under Verlen’s ear.  


“Sera, please. Please,” desperation crept into Verlen’s voice as Sera’s fingers traced her wet entrance teasingly.  


“Please?”  


“Please finger me. I need it, I need you,” she gasped out. Verlen wasn’t above begging, and Sera loved it when she did. She delighted in the concept of naughty words coming from the mouth of THE Inquisitor. Words that were only for her.

Though, she delighted even more in teasing her wife. Have to keep her on her toes somehow.  


“Nah. C’mere.”  


Verlen let out a surprised noise as she was hoisted into a kneeling position. Sera shifted down and repositioned herself until her breath ghosted over Verlen’s clit. Then she, quite unceremoniously, pulled Verlen’s hips down and slid her tongue wetly along Verlen’s cunt. Verlen’s hips jerked and she cried out, grinding down onto Sera’s face. She fell forward and fisted her hands in the expensive sheets at the next flicker of Sera’s tongue. Her tongue pressed between Verlen’s lips and dipped into her entrance once, twice, before plunging her tongue inside. She grunted and her fingers dug into Verlen’s thighs, pulling her as close as possible as her hips pressed insistently down. Her tongue fucked into Verlen’s hole and then slid out to flick against her clit as Sera’s lips closed around it. She sucked and Verlen almost sobbed. Her whole body was trembling with arousal and her arms shook as she held herself up.  


“Sera-- Close!”  


Sera continued messily, eager to bring her wife to climax. She removed one of her hands from Verlen’s thigh and slid it around to slip two fingers into her. She curled them in time with her licks and felt Verlen clench around her as she cried out and tensed above Sera’s head. Her hips rocked as she came and Sera fingered her softly through the aftershocks. She pulled off of Sera’s fingers and flopped down next to her, breathing hard, hair sticking to her forehead. Sera crawled the short distance up to lay next to her and tapped her forehead against her wife’s. She reached to touch Verlen’s face but was stopped by Verlen swatting her hand away.  


“Eugh! Don’t touch me with your sex hand!”  


“It’s your juice!”  


“Don’t call it juice!”  


They laughed together as Sera tried to poke Verlen’s face. Verlen held Sera’s hand away from her and lowered their hands down, intertwining their fingers, despite how gross Sera’s still were.  


“I love you, Inky.”  


“You too, wifey,” She whispered back and smiled as she kissed Sera softly.


End file.
